livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Paskell (Omnitricks)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Rogue Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: N Languages: Common/Venzan/Low Landellian, Tengu, Irthian, High Landellian, Southern Deity: Penk First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 19 +4 (13 pts) +2 racial CON: 11 +0 (3 pts) -2 racial INT: 13 +1 (3 pts) WIS: 9 -1 (-04 pts) +2 racial CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 8 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Rogue) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (4) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = (0) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +6 = (2) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: -1 = (0) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Dueling sword: Attack: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Swordbreaker dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 00/x2, Special: disarm, sunder Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Wis), -2 (Cons) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 Skill point) Sneaky: +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. Gifted Linguist: +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, learn 2 languages each rank in Linguistics. Swordtrained: Automatically proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords) Natural Weapons: 1d3 bite attack. Senses: Low-light vision. Class Features Rogue (Investigator, Swordmaster) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword/light armor Sneak Attack: 1d6 precision damage when target denied Dex bonus to AC or flanked. Follow Up: Roll twice on any Diplomacy check made to gather information, and receives the information for both results. (Investigator archetype) Feats Combat Expertise (Level 1): –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. Traits Fencer (Combat): +1 trait bonus on attack of opportunity attack rolls made with daggers, swords, and similar bladed weapons. Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 trait bonus on Acrobatics checks. +1 trait bonus to your CMD when attempting to resist dirty trick attacks. Skills Skill Points: 10 = (8) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (00) (Rogue) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 4 -2 +1 Trait Appraise 5 1 3 1 +0 Bluff 6 1 3 2 +0 Climb -2 0 * 0 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 * 4 -2 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 * 4 -2 +0 Fly 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 2 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 9 1 3 1 +4 Racial Perception 5 1 3 -1 +2 Racial Perform (Comedy) 6 1 3 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 2 0 0 4 -2 +0 Sense Motive 3 1 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 6 1 3 4 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 4 0 * 4 -2 +2 Racial Survival -1 0 * -1 +0 Swim -2 0 * 0 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's outfit -- lb Chain shirt 100 gp 25 lb Irthian dueling sword 20 gp 3 lb Swordbreaker dagger 10 gp 3 lb Common backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Earplugs .03 gp -- lb Small steel mirror 10 gp .5 lb Hemp rope 1 gp 10 lb Whistle .8 gp -- lb Marked cards 1 gp 1 lb Marbles .1 gp 2 lb Chalk (2) .02 gp -- lb Chalkboard 1 gp 2 lb Totals: 146.95 gp 52.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: < 34 34-66 67-100 Medium Encumbrance Finances PP: 00 GP: 3 SP: 0 CP: 5 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 4 ft. 5 in. Weight: 89 lbs. Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Originally from Venza, Paskell became an adventurer for the sake of the adventure itself. After chancing on a book about the adventures a great duelist that traveled the world, he decided to do the same going around to a few countries for wealth and fame. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 2786 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Evasion, rogue talent (finesse rogue) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +10 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 20 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 11th, 2012) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (13 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Perpetually Redundant Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Tower of Power